


Deadly Game

by Dlahm17



Category: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlahm17/pseuds/Dlahm17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new invention rocks the known world: the Virtual Sphere, the DWMA thinks to use this for their own student's training.  Little did they know that when their greatest team of meisters attempts to play the brand new game Sword Art Online they would be trapped.  Now Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Crona, Ragnarok, Liz, Patty, and Kid must fight their way out of this deadly game.  They come into contact with the cast of Sword Art Online and become allies, destined to beat this game and escape,  this is the deadly game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Maka, come over here!”

                BlackStar’s voice echoed through the hallway in the DWMA School for Meisters and Weapons, reaching Maka Albarn who was, as usual, seated in a corner reading a book.  Maka sighed as BlackStar’s voice reached her ears, and she placed a bookmark in the heavy novel.

                “What is it, BlackStar?”

                “Death wants to see us in his room.”

Maka stood up and dusted off her coat, sticking her book in a deep pocket on the inside, “Is anyone else there, or did he just ask for the two of us?”

BlackStar shrugged, “I think that everyone else is supposed to be there, he asked for our whole group, but we need to go.”  So they left for the death room, unbeknownst to them a follower had slipped into the shadows behind them.  “So Death has something for them?” he whispered to himself, “come with me”.  This second sentence was directed right behind him, to a familiar form of darkness.

“HIYA, HEYA, HEYA!”  Death greeted the two newcomers as they walked in, clapping his overlarge hands together.  “You’re probably all wondering why I brought you, the greatest student team in DWMA, here today.”

Before him stood Soul Eater and his partner: Maka Albarn, Tsubaki with her meister: BlackStar, Ragnarok with his master: Crona, and Liz and Patty with their meister; and Lord Death’s only son: Death the Kid.

“There is a new invention designed to make you stronger than ever, and a better team.  This was sent to us from the Japan DWMA Branch, and you are going to test it for mass DWMA use.”  Death was deadly serious while saying this, something most present was not used to, and Death did not seem to currently be in a joking mood.

“And that item is?” Soul asked

“This helmet!” Death exclaimed, his serious demeanor now gone, holding a metal helmet with visor and plug attached.  “It can play video games!”

Kid, who had been shown this invention earlier, groaned at his father’s immaturity, “What my father meant but forgot to say is that this helmet: The Virtual Sphere, attaches to our nervous system.  By doing that it can simulate an entirely separate world complete with all sensory stimulation; which yes, is in itself a video game.”

Death nodded, “We had a few helmets shipped in and modified by our Research and Development team that way you meisters and weapons have not only your nerves attached, but your soul.  This took some time to develop, but we believe it to have incredible potential.  With these modified Virtual Spheres, you can use yourselves as actual weapons and meisters, and can even use soul resonation.  Even BlackStar’s soul fighting style can be utilized in the simulated worlds.”

                “YAHOO!!!”  BlackStar yelled out, “Now to transcend God there as well, multiple worlds mean multiple Gods, PLURAL GODS!!”

                “And without being hurt in reality yourself,” Death added.

                BlackStar jumped up and punched the air, clearly so excited he was almost to wetting himself.  That is until his weapon, Tsubaki, stepped in and settled a hand on his shoulder; telling him to call down.

                “Yes, yes.” Death continued, “Each of you will be receiving one of the modified virtual spheres for your own personal training and use outside of school.  There has also been a virtual sphere area set up across from the infirmary, which you will use when at DWMA.

                Death handed each of the students one of their own virtual spheres; gesturing afterwards with his massive digits for them to try it on, “See if we got the size right”, he mentioned.

                Each of the meisters tried on their own helmet, rearranging the straps on the back in order to let it fit the best to their heads, or in BlackStar’s case: his ego.

                “My mind is much larger than all of yours,” he said while giving the strap an incredible amount of slack, “Therefore it needs much more room.”  He attempted to place the helmet on his cranium, and it slid straight off and landed on his foot.  BlackStar shrieked in surprise, “YOW! OW OW OW!” he yelled.

                Kid was complaining to Patty and Liz about his own helmet, “It has this scratch right here on the left, but there is no scratch on the right.  If this is mine then I am the trash of this team, nobody will want to have me and my lousy virtual sphere.”  He slumped to the ground with tears running, this however quickly stopped as Patty ran her fingernail across the surface of the metal; creating a second scratch on the right hand side.  “All better!”  she exclaimed, already having drawn on her own helmet a giraffe design.

                Crona was none of the better, Ragnarok was continuously trying to take off his helmet and put it on himself.  “NO!” Ragnarok shrieked, “I need one too!  Otherwise you’ll be in there without me, and I will pick off your fingernails.

                “Stop, Ragnarok, I need to get this on”

                “SO DO I!”

                Behind them, Death walked up and plopped a miniaturized virtual sphere on Ragnarok’s head.  “We even had one made for you.”

                “OH NOW YOU’RE TALKING!”  The small black creature exclaimed.

                They were all starting to calm down and get the helmets finally fitted when the shadow that had been following them appeared… by falling from the ceiling where he was concealed.

                “OOF, OUCH!”  Spirit yelled out as he landed on his butt, bruising the bone.

                “It was his idea,” said a voice from the ceiling.  Up there was another figure, this one in a white patchwork labcoat, Dr Stein.  “He wanted to scare Maka, don’t blame me for that.”

                “OI, STEIN, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL!” Spirit yelled from the floor as he rubbed his butt, trying to lessen the pain.  “You said that you would just help me sneak around!  Not tell everyone that I was here to try to scare my baby girl!”

                Maka groaned, “Dad, stop.  This would not ever be funny, or even scary.  You just aren’t like that.”

                Stein dropped to the ground lightly and held out his hand to Spirit, who swatted it away and stood up on his own; flinching at the sore rump.

                “So!” Spirit said, “How are you doing Maka?  Maka?  Maka?”

                Maka, and everyone else in the room had magically disappeared.


	2. Janitorial services

The group had sprinted away from Death, Stein, and Spirit, Maka barely escaping the punishment of being Daddy's little girl.

"That was too close" she said to the others, their chests all heaving from sprinting so fast. They all had hung on to their helmets, the plugs having trailed while they sprinted away.

  "So I wonder what we could do with these?" Soul said, taking a long look at his own helmet.

"I don't know, but it sure looks cool!" BlackStar responded while trying to loosen his strap again, then tightening it as Tsubaki shot him a look. "Death sure thought that these had a lot if potential." Tsubaki said from over BlackStar's shoulder, "maybe we should go to the Virtual Sphere area and try them out?"

  Most of the group agreed, so they walked off to the infirmary. Which was being managed by Naigus at this point.

Across the hall was a door that not many knew what was behind, Kid led the way in to the dark room.

He hit a light switch and artificial light shone down in a circle on a series of beds, each having a Virtual Sphere on them. The small group of Meisters and weapons walked in tentatively, looking for someplace to put their things.

"Is anyone in here?" Patty called out.

"No"

Liz jumped out of her skin as they heard a voice out of the light speak. "Wh-who is that?" She shakily said.

"Nobody"

Liz turned herself into a gun and jumped into Patty's hand, "answer us".

In the area the voice originated from a light sparked into existence, some sort of a match was lit. A man's face burst into existence directly in front of Patty.

"I am nobody".

At this point, if Liz was in human form she would have soiled herself. As it was, most of the others were about to soil themselves. Kid stepped in front of Patty, "Who are you?"

  "I told you impatient meisters, I'm nobody."  The man entered the light circle, revealing that he was quiet aged.

"Why are you in here?" BlackStar asked, "You're stealing my spotlight!"

The man said nothing, but instead hobbled forward with a cane in his right hand. He walked past everyone, moving BlackStar out of the way with his cane. ("HEY!")

"Don't underestimate these things, I heard the government can blow up your mind with them." He said while leaving, "Conspiracies are everywhere."

As he opened the door to leave Spirit showed up in the frame. "What're you still doing here? We asked you to clean up and leave." He said.  

Spirit shoved his way past the old man, who was now recognized as the conspiratorial janitor.

"I figured you guys would come here, we set up the Virtual Spheres with a preset simulation for training. Why don't you try it out?"

Maka sat down on one of the beds, "so long as you leave, we will."

Spirit's face grew red, "right, got it, when you guys want to begin you just put the helmet on, lie down, and say "link start", there's a tutorial all set up." He quickly left with his face acting like a beacon, no doubt off to the bar to pick up a hooker.

"Let's get started," Liz said, returning to her human form and finding a bed.

"Yeah" Soul growled out.

They sat down and finished setting up the Virtual Spheres, settling down on each of their individual beds.

"Link start!" They said in unison. In each of their helmets a series of lights and sounds played out, illuminating their faces. Words floated across the screens, telling the DWMA students how to fully use the interactive software. Across the room, each of the meisters and weapons touched different parts of their bodies as they completed the synchronization of the Virtual Spheres to their bodies.

To Maka, it seemed as if she was entering a tunnel, and falling backwards through it. This experience reminded her of going to sleep, or simply falling through the ground as it moved around her, funnily: this relaxed her, it slowed her heart rate as adrenaline of the unknown rushed through her body. Then everything went black, and the Virtual Sphere began to run the attached software.


	3. Kirito

Kirito woke up on his bed and in a sweat. The virtual sphere came of his head, letting the sweat drip freely down his hair and off his face.

"Damn that boss." He said to himself, "It's just plain cheap, unblock able attacks, sloppy movement, and takes way too many hits to kill."

Kirito sat up on his bed and set the virtual sphere on an adjacent desk, "why would the beta be this hard, if the beta is this hard then nobody will make it past floor one in the full version."

But before Kirito could even get up a massive rumbling filled the air: Kirito's stomach telling him that the next objective in his quest would be a sandwich.

Aincrad had decent food, but it never actually filled Kirito up. Mind you their sandwiches far surpassed that of Kirito's, or his sister Suguha's, own meals.

He quickly got out of the bed and walked swiftly to the kitchen, Suguha, mostly known as Sugu, was in it herself, getting ready to leave. Kirito walked right by here and opened up the fridge, getting all of his required materials. Meat, meat, meat, lettuce, bread, and meat just to name a few. The sandwich was hurriedly made, but will do to satiate his hunger.

"I'm going off to practice, big brother." Sugu said to Kirito as he took a bite of his food.

"Mffff" Kirito attempted to reply. Sugu took that as a goodbye and left, hoisting a bag filled with light training swords over her shoulder.

"Bye." The door closed behind her.

Kirito finished off his food and cleaned his plate. Then walked back upstairs to replace the virtual sphere on his now sweat free head.

A small buzz told him that he had powered it on, and the screen in front of his eyes flashed to life.

"Link, start!" Like falling backwards, his mind delved into the world of Sword Art Online. His avatar awoke in Frieven Village on floor 8, the village he stayed in before attempting to kill the boss. He was the only player at this high of a level, so there was no possibility of making a team to take down the boss, he would have to solo it.

But before he left, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the view. Frieven village was beautiful the first time he came through, and the second time was no different. Birds were chirping as sunlight streamed between buildings, the fragrance of Aincradian spring wafting through to Kirito's senses. And NPCs roaming through the town looking for players to give quests to. "HELP, I need someone to save my family!" One such NPC cried out as he ran around the town desperately.

Kirito ignored him, and instead headed straight for the edge of the town. On his back a scabbard materialized, preparing him for exiting the safe zone surrounding the town like a bubble.

Directly outside the safe zone, he saw a decently leveled Dwarf Warrior holding an axe and waiting for a player to leave the city. Kirito watched it pace back and forth, beady black eyes looking for unsuspecting prey.

A hiss of steel on leather caught the dwarf's attention. Kirito's blade shone in the sunlight as he brought it out, and the dwarf smiled and readied it's axe. Kirito kept walking calmly towards the dwarf as it continually sized him up. Calmly closing the distance between the two to a mere five feet. Tension raised as they both stared each other down.

Then that tension broke like an overstretched bow string.

Kirito's blade glowed blue as he activated a sword skill and sprinted towards the dwarf, closing their space in less than half a second.

"Bring it!" He challenged.

The glowing blade thrusted at the dwarf, going straight for its eye, but the dwarf brought its axe around to deflect the blade.

Kirito stumbled forward and the dwarf kicked him as he went by. Kirito saw his health go down by a small fraction and turned before the dwarf could press his advantage.

But the dwarf didn't realize that fact and committed to a massive overhead strike.

Before the axe split his head open, Kirito sidestepped the strike, letting the axe dig into the dirt. The dwarf looked up at Kirito as it realized its mistake.

The sword in Kirito's hand cut through the dwarf's skull like a knife through water.

The dwarf grunted as it became headless, and disappeared into code.

Before the fractals of ones and zeros fully vanished, Kirito sheathed his blade; knowing it was finished.

A screen showing experience, gold, and loot gains appeared in front of him and he dismissed it. There wasn't enough time to watch every little screen. But as Kirito set off once again for the boss' room, another small screen held a message.

"Forced transportation in 5...4...3...2...1."

And a light shone around Kirito, turning his avatar into data, and transferring him to God-knows-where.


	4. A beta's end

When Kirito felt his body resolidify, he was all the way back at the first area: The Town Of Beginnings. All around him, other Beta Testers were being warped in. One guy who had a bad Internet connection was lagged out of the world, showing his gamer tag, but no avatar.

"What's going on?" Kirito heard a few of the testers say. "We were just clearing out the floor two labyrinth."

A man in normal clothes, no armor or sword, stood up on a pedestal in the middle of the town.

"Sorry about that." He said to the hundred or so beta testers that were online. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online."

Gasps spread throughout the crowd, The creator has his own account?!

Kayaba continued, "I regret to tell you that today is the last day that the Beta version of SAO will be online. Since you are all online at this time you will be given a special treat."

A thud was heard from behind Kayaba.

"In a few weeks the full version of SAO will be released, so I will leave you with a good memory to end it."

A screen now appeared in front of Kirito and the other Beta Testers. Apparently they had all leveled up to level 100, increasing their stats astronomically. Not to mention they each received a legendary weapon.

Kirito chose the legendary sword as his weapon. A brand new blade appeared on his back, replacing the now much lower level sword.

Another thud from behind Kayaba, now much closer than the last. Kayaba was playing with a screen in front of him, and his clothes disappeared, now replaced by armor. The armor was made of Gold and Silver, with White Gold outlining the edges of it. A helmet made entirely of silver appeared over Kayaba's head, and a double edged blade appeared at his hip.

"Let's go out with a bang!" And Kayaba drew his weapon.

A hundred swords were drawn as the newly bad-ass beta testers armed themselves.

And the owner of the thuds showed itself.

Scales as large as a human torso, legs and arms taller than five men stacked on themselves, a column of flames spraying from its nostrils.

A dragon, scales black as the night sky covering it's whole body like iron armor. The dragon blew fire and roared, roasting a flock of birds that were too stupid to get out of the way.

Kayaba raised his sword up and the beta testers yelled and waved their blades; returning the dragon's challenge. A group of ten HP bars appeared representing the dragon's health, whose name appeared to be the Vaxsid the charred.

"Attack!" Kayaba yelled, pointing the blade at the dragon. And his small army of beta testers sprinted towards Vaxsid with battle cries on their lips.

Kirito got swept up in the charge and ran with his fellow warriors against the dragon, who opened its mouth and blew fire into the circular plaza.

"Take cover!" One or the testers yelled. And the small army ran for the nearby houses as flames bathed the ground.

The wave of fire dissipated as it hit the walls the testers had his behind, but two men were caught in the blast. They writhed on the ground, trying to smother the flames, but it was too late and their avatars dissolved as their HP hit zero. A one hit KO.

Kirito ran through the halls of the house, trying to escape the invasive flames, other testers close behind him. The flames were licking at the last person's heels when Kirito noticed a side closet and dove into it. The testers followed his lead and the flames passed by.

Outside, he heard the dragon roar, his prey had escaped.

Kirito rushed out of the closet and waved for the beta testers to follow him. They did so cautiously, as if expecting more flames to chase them down.

The dragon was paying attention to another house, where Kayaba was trying to rally his men to strike from behind. When he saw Kirito's group at the other house he motioned for them to attack.

Kirito charged in, slashing at the toe of the great beast, and taking of a scale. The men following him were too afraid to run in, probably expecting to be burned again. But the dragon sure felt his toe get cut open and swiped his tail across the ground.

The attack caught Kirito by surprise and swept him onto the ground. When he hit the ground the dragon started to slash at him, but Kirito rolled underneath it and scrambled away.

In the distraction he had caused, Kayaba and the other testers escaped their house and spread out.

They peppered it with sword skills while it was distracted by Kirito's escape. And when it turned its attention to them, Kayaba charged up his own sword skill. From his blade shone a golden light which focused on the dragon's eyes.

The now blinded dragon crashed it's claws across the street attempting to crush the testers.

It caught a few of them, knocking their avatars out of existence. But most were able to retreat right out of its reach.

Kirito ran around Vaxsid, ducking under its claws. And when its tail swept around he dived under it. The tail barely missed him, grazing his black hair as he went under it.

Kirito's sword raised, almost of its own volition, and bit into the dragon's tail. The dragon roared in pain and stepped to the side, trying to squish him. But suddenly a beta tester was there raising a shield in front of him.

The foot of the dragon pushed against the shield, cracking it, but it miraculously held. Kirito continued running around Vaxsid, slashing through its scales and generally being a nuisance to its health bar, which was halfway down.

Kayaba had rallied his men behind him and they attacked on the side opposite to Kirito and the man with the shield.

Kayaba issued a sever wound to the dragon as he cut off its toe, dropping the health bar by a percent. His tester army retreated as Kayaba got a little brave and stabbed his sword between the scales of Vaxsid's leg.

Vaxsid turned, driving the sword out of Kayaba's hand, and scrapped a claw towards him. Kayaba was caught on the side by the claw and was sent spinning off into the side of a house. His HP dropped astronomically, but he was able to walk away with his small army trying to distract the dragon.

Kirito was completely behind the dragon, who was entirely occupied with Kayaba and the testers. Kirito kept onto the back of Vaxsid and used his scales to climb. While Vaxsid's armor like scales were thick, they also prevented him from feeling the fly on his back.

Kirito climbed all the way to the nape of Vaxsid's neck and stood up.

The beta testers on the ground began to cheer and yell. Bashing their swords on any shield that they brought.

Unfortunately this allowed Vaxsid to gobble up some of them as they were distracted. Equally unfortunate is the fact that they alerted the dragon to his passenger.

Vaxsid reared up and flung his head, launching Kirito into the air above him. Kirito flew higher than the clock tower, and came straight down; flying fast towards Vaxsid's now open mouth.

As Kirito fell into the maw of the dragon he swung his sword to the side, catching the gum on his way down. He hung there, balanced, between the tooth and tongue of Vaxsid.

And as Vaxsid started to close his mouth, taking away Kirito's escape, Kirito jumped. He used his sword as a springboard and flung himself out of the dragon's mouth before it fully closed, landing on the nostrils of Vaxsid.

Vaxsid looked at him quizzically, like he was thinking shouldn't you be in my mouth. And Kirito shot back a look saying your breath absolutely reeks. And respawned his sword.

Giving a shout that every npc in Aincrad would hear, he unsheathed his sword and drove it through Vaxsid's eye.

Blood spurt from the wound, turning into data before dissipating. Vaxsid roared and shook his head, trying to throw Kirito off of his face.

Kirito held on, barely keeping his grip. But it couldn't last forever. With a mighty tug, the dragon flung Kirito off and into the side of a nearby house.

But it was too late. As Kirito slid to the ground, his health dropping precariously, the final red dot of the dragon's HP disappeared.

Vaxsid let out the loudest roar yet, shaking all of the glass in the town, and vanished.

Code fractals rained down on the beta testers who were still alive. Only ten out of the hundred who started remained, Kayaba and Kirito included. And as Kirito closed his eyes to relax, his vision grew dark on its own.

Before his eyes were the words: thanks for playing. And a countdown until the full release of SAO.

Kirito sighed, it would be forever until he could play again, and logged himself out.


	5. A small thief

Two months later.

A dark hallway greeted the nimble boy.  Darkness was his ally, so this should be a cinch.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" A tall girl to his right asked, her concern evident in her motherly attitude.

The pair began to advance down the hallway, staying ready for any signs that a person would see or hear them. Cameras beeped as they moved, sweeping the hallway with their uncaring, yet predictable, gaze. This predictability allowed for the boy and girl to slip by them easily.

"Don't worry." The boy told the girl, "I've trained for this, there isn't any way I can mess up. I'm doing perfect as it is."

The cocky attitude fit his small stature like a glove, showing a clear need to compensate for his lack of height. Though he was right, so far nothing had gone wrong, no guards had seen them entering, and nobody could have seen them since then.

The girl followed closely behind the short boy, "But we're still stealing, are you confident that we would be able to not get caught." The pair dodged underneath a few more cameras and had reached the end of the hall. To their right was a wooden door with the words: 'Storage Closet' on it.

The boy slowly opened the door and stepped in. The girl instantly knew she had made a mistake, she mentioned confidence, something the boy clearly had an abundance of.

"Confidence? YAHOO! I'm so confident I can yell in here! Don't worry Tsubaki," BlackStar told his partner, and rather than told; he yelled. "Confidence is based entirely on skill, and that I have more than needed."

BlackStar and Tsubaki took a step into the storage room. Inside was hundreds of boxes, each with the words SAO on the side.

"I am the best at fighting!" BlackStar yelled, making a fist. "I am the fastest," now running in place. "And I am the sneakiness person here". At that point an alarm went off. BlackStar looked at his feet and saw that he had stepped on top of an alarm trip wire. "Damn it."

Red lights flashed as Tsubaki and BlackStar filled up a backpack they had brought with as much of the box's contents as they could. "I told you-". Tsubaki started before being interrupted by BlackStar.

"Say it later, now is no time to gloat. Rub it in once we're out of here." they zipped up the backpack and slung it over BlackStar's arm, then hustled straight for the door.

Before they could even get through, a man in an armored vest shoved through the doorframe and pushed BlackStar and Tsubaki backwards. "What is it you think you're doing?" He asked as other men dressed like him and holding guns swarmed into the room. All of the men had on goggles and armor that made them look futuristic. Their weapons were a model that BlackStar had never seen before, but still retained a familiar threatening glare.

"Ah for Death's sake." BlackStar groaned, "We got lost looking for a bathroom." Tsubaki nodded furiously with BlackStar's statement. "That's right! Now if you could direct us to where to go..."

The man in the armored vest looked at them, then the backpack; "Like hell I'll believe that, two kids getting stuck in a video game factory. And then they mysteriously get lost in the room where we are keeping the biggest game since call of duty."

He smiled at them, but his eyes didn't reflect the smile. "Now, you're going to get out of this room before we make you get out."

He pulled out some sort of a staff and pressed a button on it, the staff crackled, electricity arcing across the tip. The guards behind him, of which there was five, did the same. "Get out you freaking kid," one of them said.

BlackStar and Tsubaki retreated slowly, backing into one of the boxes. Tsubaki placed her hand on BlackStar's shoulder, "No hurting any of them this time."

"If they shock me, I'm gonna hurt them. No matter what you say."

A sigh emanated from Tsubaki, "Fine, but no killing any of them."

"YAHOO!"

The captain of the guards looked at the excited boy, excited about hurting them. "Don't worry men, he's just a kid."

A menacing sneer replaced his smile, and he raised the stun rod at BlackStar, "Now you are going to start walking towards the exit, without that backpack of yours, or things might get a little bit... shocking."

BlackStar groaned at the impromptu pun, "Really?" He asked the captain, "That's what you're going with? Shocking? Fine," and he readied himself, "Prepare to get that ass of yours handed up to your face on a golden platter. Tsubaki! Chainsickle mode!"

"Got it!" And Tsubaki jumped into the air, much higher than a normal human could ever pull off, and a purple glow surrounded her body. Her clothes dissipated, and the skin underneath turned into cold steel. When she came down again, she was turned into two sickles connected by a chain. BlackStar caught his partner and spun the sickles around experimentally, testing the speed and balance.

The guards saw this and a chill ran through all of them, their thoughts all seemed to resonate the same thing, _This boy is a maester, but how trained is he_?

"Are you ready Tsubaki?" BlackStar asked the chainsickle. "Yeah, I'm ready to go!"

With that BlackStar rushed forward, running low to the ground to make himself into a smaller target.

"YAHOO!"

The captain watched him approach in disbelief, how could somebody move that fast. _No matter_ , he thought, _once this boy get's a bit of electricity in his veins he will be crying for mercy._

 "Get him!" The captain yelled to his men, urging them to strike the boy who was bearing down on them faster than any of them could move.

BlackStar ran up to the first guard, and before he could react, slid himself through the man's legs. While he slid through the opening, the Tsubaki's chain wrapped around his legs, sweeping him off of his feet.

The guard fell to the ground, his arms and legs splayed out eagle faced, and his stun staff falling from his hands. The fallen guard tried to spin himself around and return the favor to BlackStar's legs, but the kid ninja was already moving on to his next victim.

The guard next in line also fell to BlackStar's sweeping technique, but his fellows now reacted to the attack.

They backed up and spread out, all holding their staffs at arms length so as to space him out. But with only four people left, they didn't have too much of an attacking force to work with. Their two fallen companions were slowly getting up, the wind knocked clean out of them.

BlackStar tried to approach another guard, but was poked back by the other three's electric staffs.

"I think it's time for us to go, Tsubaki." BlackStar said rather casually, "These guys haven't shocked me yet, so I won't hurt them. But our friends might want to see what we got for them."

"You are in no way leaving this room with Sword Art Online!" The captain yelled and threw his staff at BlackStar.

The staff flew in the air like a javelin and hit BlackStar right on his arm. Electricity coursed through BlackStar's body, pinching each of his nerves as it ran through his blood stream, the pain was excruciating, though not unbearable.

BlackStar spit, some blood had congealed in his saliva, but it wasn't life threatening. The other guards looked at their captain in horror, he deliberately did what this kid had said for him not to do.

He was tempting death right here, and they wanted none of it. The three remaining guards threw down their staffs and held their hands up in surrender, "We aren't going to tell anyone, just don't kill us." The one on the far right said.

The captain stared at his cowardly men, "You cowards," he spat at them, "You are threatened for one second and you surrender. You're all fired, get up and walk away." The men quickly and quietly obliged, dragging away their two downed compatriots.

BlackStar was confident in his abilities, but with electricity stiffening his movements and weakening him he was unsure. However, the captain no longer had his weapon, and instead held up his fists. "Come on, shorty, put them up like a man. Or are you just bark and no bite."

"Hey, Tsubaki, I've got this."

Tsubaki turned back into her human self, clothes returning to her body, and her skin becoming human once again. She backed up a bit, waiting to see the captain's look when he realizes the mistake he made.

BlackStar put up his fists, ready for the first strike. And a first strike was all that happened, the captain swung a massive right hook. The fist was powerful and deadly, with all the man's power and skill behind it. But it was also slow.

The dodge BlackStar did was so easy it was contemptous, but he was still a mile away from the fist as it passed. The meaty knuckles only hit air as they passed by, whiffing on their target.

Once out of the way of the punch, BlackStar turned his body, fully rotating, and swept the legs of the captain out from underneath him with a sweep. The man fell downwards, completely open to punishment.

BlackStar put his soul into the punch, and struck the captain with such force that the large man flew backwards into a wall, cracking the mortar. The captain slid to the ground, bones broken and blood flowing from cuts in his head and back. "You will not tell anybody that I was here," BlackStar told him as the captain struggled to retain consciousness, "If you tell anybody, I will be back and there will be much more punishment, you might not even survive."

BlackStar and Tsubaki left the room, once again following a path to avoid the camera's gaze, and ran back to the entrance of the factory.

As they left the factory, nobody stopped them or questioned them, their mission was a success.

The two of them walked into the cool Tokyo breeze and left for their home in Death City.


	6. The new games

                “What game is this?”  Liz asked Kid as he showed them the package.

                “I had the DWMA’s development department modify one of the greatest games I’ve ever seen to be virtual reality.”

                Liz, Patty, and Kid were walking past the basketball courts on their way to Soul’s house with their virtual spheres and a new game.  Kid hadn’t shown Liz or Patty his game yet, saying that it is a game like no other.

                “Please don’t tell me that it is another Mortal Kombat game, that was enough of a fiasco the first time you tried that.”  Liz moaned, “If you tell me that it is a Mortal Kombat I will get Patty to shoot you.”

                The first time Kid had brought a game, it was a modified Mortal Kombat game.  The first person who had wanted to try it out was BlackStar, and he attempted to fight Johnny Cage on his own.  BlackStar’s eager cry of “YAHOOO!”  turned into a whimper of pain as his balls were launched into his pancreas.  That pain quickly was turned into rage, and by the time BlackStar had won the fight he was angrier than Ragnarok with a week without sweets.  When the announcer yelled for Blackstar to “Finish Him!”, BlackStar went into a blood rage, beating Cage with his soul power until Cage was a puddle of blood on the floor.

                Kid then tried to fight Liu Kang, and was so appalled by how his own blood fell when Liu Kang hit him that he quit the fight and huddled into a ball in the corner of the room.

                Since then Kid had not brought in any games, though it was unanimously agreed among the group that Patty’s game, goat simulator, was worse.

                “Nope,” Kid said, “that was bad enough the first time around; I had the shakes for hours after that.  This game is a hundred times better.”

                “It better be,” Liz told him, “Patty still had nightmares about going to the Nether Realm with Scorpion.”

                Liz tried to say that as quietly as possible, so Patty couldn’t hear her, but to no avail.  Patty turned her body to stare at her sister with cold, pitiless eyes.  Patty’s hands started to shake and the one time cheerful voice was ice cold, dripping with fear.

                “I thought he was a nice man, nice man, nice man.  But he owned lava, so much lava.  My skull melting, skin phasing off of my own face to fall into the burning hellfire.”

                Liz rolled her eyes as Patty started, “Oh great, not again.”  She snapped a finger in front of Patty’s eyes, “think of giraffes, not lava, giraffes.”

                “Okay sis!”  Patty’s cheerful voice was back.

                “Thank Death.”

                When they got to Soul’s place, a black cat greeted them.  “Hi guys,” it meowed quietly as it pawed up to them.

                The cat was then surrounded by a glow.  The glow obscured the cat’s features, making it difficult to see the transformation, but when the glow faded away there was no longer a cat standing in front of them.  It was now a large-breasted woman; a naked, large-breasted woman.

                “I was feeling slightly playful today,” she purred seductively, “does anyone want to play with me?”

                A line of red liquid slowly oozed out of Kid’s nose, running down his face to drip on the ground.  He stopped moving and stared at the breasts, locked in some sort of a titillation trance.

                “Ah… no.”  Liz told Blair while turning to grab the motionless Kid.  Liz grabbed Kid under the arms and started to drag him to the front door.  “Patty, help me out!” she called to her sister while Kid’s heels dragged lifelessly on the ground.

                “Okay!”

Together they were able to get Kid to the front door before he bled out through his nostrils.  Liz knocked on the door with her only free appendage, her foot, and Maka answered the door.

“Hey guys, everyone but BlackStar and Tsubaki are here in the living room.  And do you need some help with Kid?”.  Though Kid still hadn’t moved, despite being out of Blair’s view for a minute now, moans now emanated from his body.  Blair watched the progressions from the front porch with feigned interest in a butterfly that was now fluttering past, her eyes as wide as a kitten’s even though she was in human form.  The blood on Kid’s nose crusted over; forming a shell on his upper lip, and drool was dripping from his mouth onto his chin.

“Yeah,” Liz said, “Some help would be nice.”

The trio of Kid-draggers were able to get him through the door and into the living room before they, and Kid, fell onto couches.  Soul was chilling on a chair next to the couches, and looked up as the group collapsed.  “Blair’s looking for another plaything?”

Maka was heaving and could hardly manage out a yes, it was a common enough occurrence and they needed to talk to Blair about not looking at every male as some sort of sex toy.

On the couches were seated Maka, Soul, Liz Patty, Kid, and Crona.  Of the small group there, only one was not interested in how the small group arrived, and that’s because Ragnarok was pulling on his ears until they bled.

“Stop it Ragnarok, that hurts!”  Crona started to yell as bood dripped down his cheeks.

“Hardly,” Ragnarok yelled back, “You didn’t buy me any snacks today so this is completely worth it.  It’s only your fault that your ears are filled with blood.”

“But I don’t have any money!”

“You could’ve gotten a job!”

“Everyone was scared off by you sticking out of my back and eating any candy in sight, I wasn’t hired anywhere.”

“There’s other options!”

“MAKA CHOP!”

Maka interrupted the exchange between Ragnarok and Crona with a hard cover book to the back of Ragnarok’s head.  Ragnarok shrieked and grabbed at the quickly forming bump on his skull.  The black bump on the creature raised itself up, looking like a golf ball had dug it’s way underneath Ragnarok’s skin to perch on its skull.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”  Ragnarok shrieked, “Where do you keep those books!?!”

Maka didn’t bother to answer it and instead looked at Kid, who had broken out of the daze caused by Blair’s bouncing Buddhas due to Ragnarok’s shriek.  “How big are those tits?”  Kid moaned, clutching his head like he had some sort of a headache.

“Big enough to suffocate a horse,” Soul replied.  Maka looked at her own chest self-consciously, still as flat as Ragnarok’s sword form.  She wished that they would start developing already.  Guys never looked at her, they only stared at Tsubaki or Liz.

But she forced those thoughts out of her mind, “You said that you’re bringing over a game?”  Maka asked Kid.

“Yes,” Kid said, his weariness at coming out of a Bikini Stuffer Coma disappearing, “this is the best game I have ever seen.  It is perfection incarnate.”  And Kid pulled a game box from his bag, his face radiating pure joy as everyone basked in the glory of his game.

“Quilting Simulator?”  Soul asked, “You brought over a quilting simulator?”

“Yes, and it is just so symmetrical and perfect.  Just look at how precise the lines are in this rug, it is absolutely beautiful.  And observe the lattice in this scarf, it is completely clean cut.”

Kid held the disk right up to his face, puckering his lips to kiss it.  Nearly everyone in the room gagged.  Kid’s lips were an inch away from the disk when a tinkle of glass filled the air and a sword sprouted from the disk.

The blade was removed from the game disk as it fell to the ground broken.  Tears filled Kid’s eyes as he saw his only true love split into pieces just like his heart.  The owner of the sword let his blade turn back into its human self.

“I’ve got a game a hundred times better than that crap.”  BlackStar told everyone’s surprised faces.

“BlackStar?”  Soul sputtered, “How did you get in?”

“You just weren’t looking for me, and with my superior skills at being hidden there would be no way you could find me even if you were looking for me.”

Glass tinkled musically and everyone looked to the side to see a window now hanging in as many pieces as Kid’s game.  Soul glared at BlackStar, “You had better pay me for the damages.”

BlackStar scoffed at paying, “I’ve got a much better payment,” he told them, “check this game out.”  He set down a bag on the table and unzipped it.

Inside was a pile of game boxes, each labeled with the same thing.

SAO

“YOU’RE PAYING ME FOR A BROKEN WINDOW WITH A VIDEO GAME?!?”


	7. Welcome to SAO

Link Start!"

The darkness forming Soul's world melded and twisted to form a single screen with the words 'welcome to SAO'.

Soul felt his body and clothes change; the former growing taller and skinnier, and the latter matching his new body and becoming some sort of tunic with an X strap.

"Wow," He said while inspecting the outfit, "Who chooses the style for starters in SAO? Not cool at all."

The screen displaying 'Welcome to SAO' became white and expanded, enveloping Soul. A quick look around told Soul that he was above some sort of town. In the town was numerous buildings, markets, a clocktower, and a town square.

Data flashed on Soul's vision and suddenly he was standing in the middle of the town square.

A Heads Up Display, his hud, appeared in his vision, showing his name, HP, level, and miscellaneous stats. Soul felt something clank into existence at his belt and freedom was given to Soul, the world of Sword Art Online now at his disposal.

All around Soul other players entered the world, morphing from streams of data into humans. They were all different people, some girls and others boys, all skin colors, all races; but everybody wore the same lame clothes.

"Now to find the others," Soul said, "I doubt they could be too far."

He was right, standing on the west end of the square was a group of players that looked in no way like their DWMA counterparts, but held themselves like fighters and they used their personal gamertags.

Soul joined the group and looked around, his own gamertag was ScytheBlade71, and looking back at him was MChop, Maka; BlackBlood, Crona; HeavenlyMaster, BlackStar; Tsubai, Tsubaki; Orderly8, Kid; Geraf, Patty; and Liz, who accidently made her username her own name and was being teased for it.

"Hey guys," Soul said, "It's me, Soul."

"We know that," Liz said, "we can see your username."

All of the group carried the rusty starter swords at either their hips or backs. None of them knew how to use a sword proficiently, save for BlackStar and Crona, and the group set out for the surrounding countryside to practice.

They jested as they walked, teasing Maka for how she made her in game avatar. Maka's avatar, in fact, had breasts that were very close to Blair's size and Maka was somewhat unbalanced by them.

"How will you fight with those weighing you down?" BlackStar asked. BlackStar's own avatar was a musclebound freak of nature which had pecs larger than most people's heads.

"Why don't we have a little fight right now?" Maka replied, "Your narcissism will probably weigh you down more than these."

BlackStar walked next to Maka in silence for a small bit, then bumped her with his elbow as they were walking through a meadow. A normally nimble Maka became unbalanced at her chest and fell over, flopping like a fish on the ground as she tried to recover her dignity, but only working to intice friendly laughter from her friends. Maka smiled in spite of herself, then swept BlackStar's legs out from underneath him. The musclebound boy tumbled down next to Maka, surprised, then lay there laughing.

The sounds of joyous laughter split the countryside, unfortunately drawing the unwelcomed attention of others.

The howl of a wolf rammed through the group's laughter. They instantly stopped their laughing, picked Maka and BlackStar up, and tried to pinpoint the wolf's location.

"Swords out, guys." Kid told everyone, drawing out his own blade and holding it out in both hands. The hissing of metal was heard as six swords left sheathes.

Each fighter scanned a different area of their surroundings, Soul staring at a ridgeline around twenty feet away.

Soul tensed up as he saw a small black sliver slide out of sight behind the ridge. "One's behind that ridge." He told the group while pointing it out, "think there's any more?"

"Wolves hunt in packs." Crona said while trying to control his shaking hands, "There's going to be others all right. Only question now is how to deal with them."

As if marking his words, black shapes appeared at the top of the ridge and moved over it and down towards the small group of players; the wolves. They split the grass like shadowey chisils, slowly padding their way towards the player in front, Soul.

Soul spread his legs and got lower to the ground, muscles ready for instant action.

"We've got five to deal with," Soul counted, "Split up into groups of Meister and their weapons and we can take them. Patty, Crona doesn't need to have Ragnarok, team up with him." A small black bump on Crona's neck throbbed, "I'm not needed?!" It shrieked.

"No," Kid replied, "It's up to us to play the game. If Crona's about to lose his last HP then you need to join in, but otherwise we should be fine. On that note we shouldn't use any soul powers, might as well have fun with it."

If the threat of steel rattled the wolves at all, they didn't show it. The only emotions that were emenating from them was hatred and evil, no compassion or fear.

"When they reach within three feet, we need to attack." Maka inputted. But that would not be the case as when the five wolves were six feet away they split up and surrounded the group of eight players. Wolves and humans sized each other up cautiously, each taking no risks. Then one wolf leapt at his target, and all hell broke loose into a skirmish.

The humans of the group yelled out battle cries and swung themselves towards their own wolves, blades flashing in their hands. Despite their lack of finesse with swords, they fought hard, driving the wolves by poking at them and preventing themselves from getting an opening.

But while Tsubaki stepped forward to jab at her wolf, a rock underneath her shoe slid and sent her off balance. The demonic red eyes and pale teeth swung themselves towards Tsubaki's throat, driving in for a killing blow. BlackStar's blade intercepted it a foot before the wolf could touch Tsubaki, and the rusty sword pierced data to drive itself into the skull, gaining a kill of its own.

The wolf fell to the ground and dissapeared, one down and four to go.

Crona's wolf was the next to make a mistake, it charged down at Patty at tried to bite at her ankles and take her feet off. She jumped back while slashing downwards at it. The blade cut off some tufts of fur, but was no sure blow. The wolf tried to retreat, but as it had tried to bite Patty's legs, it's own legs were bit by Crona's blade. Crona had swung himself around to a low sweeping strike and hit on the wolf's front two paws. The wolf went down in pain, data dripping like blood from it's front paws and it tried to limp off until Patty drove her sword downwards on its spine. The blade rammed itself through the spinal column, catching on the muscles and bones, and ended a second enemy.

Crona and Patty took a break and looked at each other with weary smiles, then rejoined the battle with the other's wolves.

Soul and Maka took the wolf who considered itself a leader, and their fight was going much worse than the other's. The wolf had already slashed at Maka's legs and because she was off balance due to her obnoxiously large breasts, the claws raked down her legs. This dropped her HP by half, another hit would be her last for that fight.

Crona jumped into the fight with his own rusty sword spinning a web of steel around the wolf, allowing Maka to retreat into the center of the group.

The wolf backed off as he saw the wall of steel and considered the new fighter who dispatched one of his own packmates. It only got one look as Soul took advantage and drove his sword through its ribcage, driving the wolf back into code.

Kid's wolf stood no chance against the young shinigami, while Kid trained with guns primarily, his skills extended far beyond those.

His wolf met its own doom much faster than anyone could anticipate, and there was only one wolf left. The wolf hung back from the battle, keen on letting his companions die first so he could see what is going on.

A cowards choice, Soul believed, and the wolf ran away as it saw its pack get decimated by the group of players.

The fight ended with a screen showing experience and loot gain, most of the crew leveled up and were congratulating the others on how they fought.

Then a white glow surrounded them and they were back at the town suare.

"A forced teleport?" A black haired teen to their right said to a redheaded man.

That was when Akihiko Kayaba showed himself.

When dissapointment flooded Maka's face as her developed avatar morphed back into her own body.

When the DWMA students learned how much of a mistake BlackStar made by stealing the game.

SAO had turned into a deadly game.


	8. ALERT

I no longer upload on Ao3, please check out this work on fanfiction.net.  Here is the link to this story: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291490/1/Deadly-Game>

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I have always wanted to do, and if you want to see more of it than please like or comment, any comments are helpful. And if you want me to write on one of your own subjects than message me. I have been a writer since fifth grade, and love to write anything and everything, so without a doubt I could write your stories. Thank you for enjoying this work.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Dlahm17


End file.
